U.S. Pat. No. 8,028,965 to CHEN discloses an adjustable bracket for a slide assembly which can be installed to different depths of the racks. The amount of the adjustment of the bracket is made by the relative displacement between the cover (30) and the rear support (50). When the rear support is completely retracted to the cover, the total length of the bracket reaches its minimum length. When the rear support is pulled, relative to the cover, to its extreme position, the total length of the bracket reaches its maximum length. However, when the rear support is pulled to its extreme position, the rear support must be partially inserted into the cover so as to maintain the support strength. Accordingly, the length that the rear support inserted in the cover cannot be too short. If the total length of the bracket is to be increased, the length that the rear support is pulled relative to the cover cannot be overly increased so as to maintain a minimum support strength. Consequently, to increase the total length of the bracket, only the two respective lengths of the cover or the rear support can be increased. However, once the length of one of the cover or the rear support is increased, the minimum length of the bracket is increased and cannot meet the original requirement of the minimum length of the support.
The present invention intends to provide a slide rail assembly with a reinforcement member which is adjustable to meet requirements of maximum or minimum and to reinforce the structural strength thereof.